


Not all distractions are bad

by Hairi_Esh_Mooncake



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e14 The Fair Folk, Professional Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hairi_Esh_Mooncake/pseuds/Hairi_Esh_Mooncake
Summary: High Warlock of Brooklyn and the Head of the NY Institute are a pair of powerful men who have a very professional relationship.Love is the secret ingredient which messes it all up.But in a good way.





	Not all distractions are bad

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I found written while season 2 was still running. It's only a drabble but in the light of the #SaveShadowhunters #PickShadowhunters movement I thought I'd share something good with you, guys.

**_Not all distractions are bad_ **

Magnus was ready to leave.

The cabinet meeting held inside the New York Institute had just finished and he, together with other Downworlders, was good to go. There was nothing here for him which would recquire his further assitance, and since Alec so explicitly asked the warlock to keep their personal feelings outside the work zone, him, having finished his duty, was ready to leave.

His skin prickled as he stopped in the hallway just by the exit, a familiar voice calling his name.

Looking back, he saw the Head of the New York Insitute weaving through the people towards him, a serious look on his face. In a few more strides he was standing before Magnus’ questioning face.

“Mr. Lightwood,” Magnus greeted him, keeping his business face in tact. “Is there anything else you’d recquire my assistance for?”

He tried to keep the tone they had established throughout the day – formal with a hint of tease – but something in Alec’s eyes flickered at the sound of his name and then Magnus’ eyes took in the Shadowhunter’s nervous fidgeting… or was it impatience? Clearly the Shadowhunter was restless, Magnus just couldn’t understand why.

“Hey,” Magnus asked, changing towards a gentler tone only private to them. “Are you okay?”

Alec breathed out a long sigh, before answering a bit shakily. “I-…Yeah, I, uh…”

Getting now seriously worried, Magnus took small step towards the younger man, reaching out to touch him but was shocked to witness his hand causing a ripple effect of Alec nearly jumping out of his skin and brushing his hand aside.

Frozen and hurt, Magnus retreated his hand, prepared to just up and leave, before a runed hand shot out to grab onto Magnus’. Turning, the warlock saw Alec watching him with wide eyes. “No, wait, I didn’t mean-“

Magnus shook his head, his lips pressed together. “That’s all right. Apparently my concern is not welcome here for you, Mr. Lightwood,” he said bitterly and looked up to see Alec swallow.

“I-it is…”

Magnus rose an eyebrow at that.

“It’s the opposite actually,” the Shadowhunter admitted, leaving Magnus looking at him with no understanding what was he on about. “Look, can you just…” He made to grab Magnus by the shoulders, brushing his shoulders while he closed his eyes and sighed heavily. “I can’t… “ He then shook his head, and abruptly opened his eyes, determination shining in his eyes.

He looked behind his shoulder and then proceeded to lead Magnus further down the corridors, down the office rooms all the while keeping his hand on the small of Magnus’ back.

When they finally reached Alec’s new office, Magnus was lead inside, Alec coming after him, but not before checking the hallway for… something.

The energy seemed to leave Alec’s body when he finally closed the wooden doors.

With brows furrowed, Magnus asked, “Alec, what’s-?”

-he was then intterupted by a pair of soft and determined lips sealing his words away from him. With his back colliding loudly against the doors of the office, Magnus gasped into the kiss, feeling the desperation seeping through Alec’s hands where they kept running through Magnus’ body, all the while pushing himself closer and closer still towards the warlock’s body.

A shudder went down Magnus’ body at the aggressive tone of the kisses Alec was initiating.

While fairly new to love, Alec was by no means a timid lover. What he couldn’t win with skill, he always made up for it with effort. But this… this pure, raw desperation to feel your lover… This was new. Something they hadn’t experienced yet in their relationship.

After a few more hungry kisses, Alec’s body finally ceased to vibrate, and he slowed down until finally letting go of the bruised lips under his attack.

Magnus kept his eyes shut for a while longer, rellishing in the feeling, until he felt Alec’s hand that was on his hip twitch on his side, causing him to open his eyes to the heated hazel orbs, staring back at him with wonder and the undeniable remains of moments ago felt passion.

Magnus quite literally felt at a loss of words, so he only managed to stare at Alec in wonder and tell him breathlessly, “You’re full of surprises, Alec.” He then chuckled at Alec’s mortifed face, which he burried inside Magnus’ shoulder.

“I can’t believe I just did that,” he mutted quietly.

“I like the personal touch you gave to our professional lives,” the warlock said while brushing his lover’s back. “My respect for you only rose, Mr. Lightwood.”

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to tweet and sign the petition, guys! We can do this!
> 
> Join me on my twitter in case you lack material for retweets (lol) - @Hairi_E_Moon, @e_hairi since I've been shadowbanned.


End file.
